Family
by BigHunterxHunterfan
Summary: Killua never liked his family, but being with Gon and his family gave him the experience he wanted his entire life. Set during the time Gon and Killua are on Whale Island.
**I want to thank everyone for the support they gave me. I feared that since I've changed fandoms then everyone would no longer want to read my stories, but I'm glad that there are those who will stick with me. So I won't delete this account. However, I won't reactivate my Deviantart account because I've created a new one.**

 **I'll be posting a few one shots to get used to this fandom before starting my big project.**

 **Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is owned by Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **This story is told in Killua's P.O.V**

* * *

I never liked my family and never will. Ever since I was born, I was always their tool. They forced me to kill people even though I never wanted to. But what choice did I have? I mean I was born in a family of assassin's and that's an assassin's job. My Dad and Grandfather always told me that I'm special and that I'm to become the next heir of the family.

So when I was 3 years old they started 'training' me. By training I mean putting poisoning my food, injecting small amounts of deadly poisons into me and worse of all torture. My older brother Milluki was in charge of that. I would be whipped and burned for days at a time. My dad claims that torture was to build up immunity to pain and although I hate to admit it, that actually works. Well physically that is. After a few years the torture didn't bother me anymore, much to Milluki's annoyance.

Not once in my life have my mother, father or grandfather have ever shown me love. I don't mean romantic love, but the love that a real family is supposed to have. I guess that I've become bitter because of that. I act like it doesn't bother me even though it does. If dad or Illumi ever found out that I actually have feelings then I would be tortured by Milluki. Torture is their solution to everything.

After years of putting up with the crap of my so called family I finally had enough. After completing one of my missions I heard some people talking about how the Hunter's Exam was coming up soon. That peaked my interest and I now had a reason to leave my family behind.

After telling my mother this she got angry and told me that I'm wasting my time and had no reason to go. Of course I got angry too and so I slashed her face and stabbed Milluki before leaving.

I have always heard that the Hunter's Exam was supposed to be difficult so I thought that it would be interesting. I didn't want to become a hunter, this was meant for my amusement. I'm really glad that I took the Hunter's Exam this year because that's when I met Gon.

The moment I saw Gon for some reason I became interested to get to know him. After finding out he was my age, we immediately became best friends.

He told me that his father was a hunter and had abandoned him when he was little. Gon wanted to find his father so he could find out why he chose the life of a hunter rather then taking care of his son. I made a promise to help Gon find his father, only so I can beat the crap out of him for leaving his son behind for his own selfish reasons. I'm surprised that Gon isn't bothered by this at all, either that or he's good at hiding it.

The Hunter Exam was so boring, but being with Gon actually made it really fun. When I'm with Gon, I could actually enjoy myself and act like a real kid and not an assassin. Since Gon had told me about himself I thought that I should do the same. What really surprised me was that he wasn't bothered by the fact that I was an assassin. I finally found someone I could trust and that made me really happy.

However my happiness was destroyed during the final exam. The opponent I had to face was Gittarackur, who to my horror turned out to be my older brother Illumi who was there under my mother's orders.

Illumi was the only person in my entire family that I actually fear. He started sprouting nonsense as usual, but when I told him that I was sick of being an assassin and wanted to be friends with Gon he told me that I couldn't. As always he used the whole 'your an assassin' excuse that he always uses for everything. But what angered me was that he said that I will kill Gon in the future because that's what I do. He acted like that Gon was a toy to me and that I will get rid of him when I'm bored.

It wasn't until Leorio(one of the two other friends that Gon made) told Illumi that Gon was already my friend did his attitude change. Illumi actually had the nerve to threaten to kill Gon who was unconscious after his fight with Hanzo. He said he wouldn't hurt Gon if I fought him.

In my fit of rage I killed another contestant and was disqualified, so I went back home. To my surprise Gon, Leorio and Kurapika came to take me back with them. After having my father's permission I was able to travel with Gon again.

It was then that I decided that I would consider Gon as my younger or should I say older brother since he was born in May and I was born in July. After our training at Heaven's Arena he wanted me to go to Whale Island with him so I could meet his Aunt Mito. As I speak we're heading toward Gon's house right now.

"I can't wait for you to meet Aunt Mito! She's really nice and I'm sure she'll welcome you with open arms!" Gon said as we were walking.

"If she knew that I was a killer then she wouldn't-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before Gon cut me off.

"What have I been telling you about that Killua? That's not who you really are."

I cringe at the anger in his voice. Gon is nice and always has a smile on his face. It's very rare that he ever gets really angry and when he does even I get a little frightened. One of the few things that sets him off is when I refer to myself as a killer. As much as I tell him that I am, he always says that it's not the real me since I never wanted to kill and was forced to against my will.

Heh, it seems like I'm not the only one who hates my family. Gon told me that after I left he confronted Illumi and told him to apologize to me. As I figured, Illumi acted as if he didn't do anything wrong. Gon had then told Illumi that he had no right to call me his brother. If I wasn't shocked before then I was when Gon said he broke Illumi's arm. I was surprised that Illumi actually had let Gon do that to him and not kill him for doing it.

Then Gon said he met my mother when she shot Canary for letting him, Kurapika and Leorio pass by after she told them to save me. He said that my mother told that I was being punished for leaving and didn't even show any remorse for hurting me like a real mother would. Well like I said, that's the way my family is.

"Killua, we're here!"

I snap out of my thoughts and sure enough there was Gon's house up ahead. It looked small, but I have to remember that not everyone lives in a mansion like I do.

"Hey, Aunt Mito!" I hear Gon call out as he was waving his hand.

I looked where he was looking and that's when I saw who must be his Aunt Mito who was hanging up laundry. I didn't expect her to look so young. She has to be in her 20's, that's for sure. When she heard Gon's voice she turned in our direction and she smiled. I heard her call out Grandma. That's when I saw an elderly woman coming out of the house. Huh, so if she is Mito's Grandmother, then that makes her Gon's Great Grandmother. Gon never mentioned her.

As I spent more time here on Whale Island I began to enjoy myself. Mito is nice like Gon said, but seems to have a little temper when Gon disobeys her. Like when she told us to take a bath while she cooked dinner, but Gon didn't want too and she yelled at us and told us we had 10 seconds to get in the bath.

"Is she always like this?" I ask while Gon is quickly getting undressed.

"Pretty much." Gon said as he pulled my shirt off and ran towards the Bathroom.

I have to admit, Mito is an amazing cook compared to the butlers back at the mansion. The food is delicious and best of all, no poison in it. She asked us how long we'll be staying here, Gon said about a month.

I really wish I was born into this family. Gon's Great Grandmother who's name I found out is Abe is really nice unlike my Grandfather Zeno. Mito has actually been treating me as if I was her son, something my own mother never did.

After a month had passed we got our stuff together and were prepared to leave. We had found a clue that could lead us to Ging and Gon was really excited. We we're going to Yorknew City too meet up with Kurapika and Leorio like we promised.

After saying our goodbyes, I was surprised when Mito hugged me. She told us to come back soon and we promised that we would. As we were walking away I took one last look at Gon's house and I smiled. Yeah, I could officially call Whale Island my new home and I hope to return here one day and live with my new family forever.

* * *

 **Well I think I did pretty well for my first Hunter X Hunter story. Yeah, I see Gon and Killua as brothers. I'm a bit rusty, but I'll get back on track soon enough.**


End file.
